Characters At Alternate Ages
Characters At Alternate Ages '''are the instances in Girl Meets World when the storyline dictates the depiction of regular characters of the series at varying points in their lives, requiring the use of different performers. Riley Matthews '''Young Riley Girl Meets the Bay Window As a Young Riley ''' Matthews sat alone in the bay window of her bedroom, singing softly to herself, a blonde-haired girl, roughly her own age, abruptly appeared and sat down beside her. After ascertaining that an actual stranger had entered the room, Riley attempts to scream, but the intruder covers her mouth and confides that she is running away from home, but was attracted to the decor of the window and the singing she heard, which she preferred to yelling. After Riley asks who was yelling, the other girl admits it was her parents, and that they constantly do so. Glancing about, the newcomer asks Riley what she does there. Riley replies that she sits in her window hoping that someone will come and sit with her, prompting Riley to ask the other girl if she is that "someone." The prospective answer to her hopes, then asks for Riley's name, and upon learning it. introduces her self as Maya Penelope Hart. No longer strangers, Riley asks if they are now friends forever. Maya agrees, and Riley declares that she is now dubbing her "Peaches." As the pair work out the dynamics of their new friendship, Riley's father calls out over the baby monitor in the room. The girls fool him by having Maya respond, mimicking Riley's voice. A guilty Riley immediately wants to confess, but Maya stops her, noting that she will be good for Riley. In response, Riley states she will sprinkle her new friend with goodness, wistfully wishing that they will be together forever. On Halloween, despite Maya's repeated instructions to "Wift your head," Riley stubbornly refuses to stop bobbing for apples, drenching her princess costume. A bespectacled young boy, dressed as Dracula, approaches Maya, dressed as a Ninja suit made from a garbage bag, and asks what is wrong with her flailing friend. The boy pulls Riley out of the bowl, and the wet girl questions the point of the game. She states that her rescuer saved her life, and decides to reward him with apples, and promptly sticks her head in the water once more. The newcomer pulls her head out again, and Riley declares that she is not a smart person. In response, the boy suggests that is why the girls need a friend like him, and promises to love both of them the same. Maya asks him for his name, causing him to move and cover his head, and request that they don't laugh upon hearing his name. Riley agrees, but Maya laughs when the boy identifies himself as "Farkle." Maya then asks for his last name, whereupon Farkle covers his head again, and states he doesn't want to tell them. Riley instead asks why Dracula is wearing a turtleneck. Farkle explains that he fears being bitten by a vampire. Riley then points out that he is a vampire. Farkle then proclaims that his mind is very fancy, and invites the girls to use him as they see fit. Some time later, Riley and Maya are together on the living room couch as Cory searches for his pregnant wife. A car horn reveals that Topanga is already in the car, as Riley questions why their family needs another child. Telling the girls Mrs. Svorski is coming upstairs to watch them, Cory hurries away to take his wife to the hospital. Momentarily alone, Riley admits to Maya that she doesn't want to share her parents. However, Maya tells Riley that she should be happy that she is going to be a big sister, and that she is very lucky to have her family. Sensing something amiss, Riley asks Maya what's wrong, and Maya admits that she no longer knows where her father is. Girl Meets Bear Once, when Riley was too sick to leave the apartment, before her babysitter, Mrs. Svorski arrives, her parents give her Barry the Bear to keep her company. At first resistant to the undeniable charms of the cuddly toy, Riley cannot help herself from embracing Barry and forging a deep attachment to the Teddy bear. A few years later as Riley and Maya were with Barry in the living room, Riley's little brother, Auggie came and demanded that they pay attention to him. Maya taunted the young boy by sticking Barry in his face, demanding to know why they should play with him when they had Barry. Much to Riley's horror--Auggie leaned forward and viciously bit off Barry's face and defiantly spat it across the room. Girl Meets World: Of Terror 3 Just before meeting Maya for the first time, it is shown that on that fateful first day of Spring, Cory opened Riley's window encouraging her "to smell the flowers," and Topanga adds it also "lets the butterflies in," allowing the destined best friends to meet. World Meets Girl (clip footage) Trivia * Mrs. Svorski watched over Riley and Maya when Auggie was born. *Young Riley appears in a fanciful daydream, the "Ballad of Young Lucas," where she sings about Lucas while dressed as a western townswoman. *She also appears in an imaginary sequence where the past, present, and future versions of Riley and Maya converged. *During Barry’s disappearance, Maya imagined Barry being with younger versions of Riley and herself, with the pair ultimately leaving with the missing Teddy bear in their care. *Young Riley also appears in a "what might have been" moment, being far too distracted playing with Barry to notice a screaming Maya at her closed window. *Riley and Maya once had a third best friend, Kerri Abelson, but they lost touch with her after she moved across the street from her former home. *Actress Lindsey Lamer and fellow GMW guest star Ivy George have both appeared in the series ''Sam & Cat.'' *Lindsey co-starred in a McDonalds commercial with fellow GMW guest star Sanai Victoria for "My Little Pony" Happy Meals.. '''Adult Riley Girl Meets the Bay Window An Adult Riley and Maya meet for one final time in the Bay Window of Riley's room to say farewell to the place that has meant so much to the best friends over the years. Maya reveals that a Soho gallery will hold a show of her artwork, and Riley is excited to attend--despite the late start time. Maya also states that she will become their artist in residence, and thus she is moving to Soho. The young women realize that they have reached a crossroads in their lives. They vow to see each other as much as possible, and as they leave the room, they agree to take all their memories with them. Saying farewell to the Bay Window, Maya and Riley exit through the window down the fire escape to their new lives. Trivia *Adult Riley also appears in an imaginary sequence where the past, present, and future versions of Riley and Maya converged. *Actress Mariah Buzolin is a native of Brazil. *She does not use her actual surname, Oliveira, preferring instead to be known by her first and middle names professionally. *Mariah previously played "Angelina," a cello player Joe develops a crush on in the episode, "That Ding You Do," of J.O.N.A.S. 'Maya Hart' 'Young Maya' Girl Meets the Bay Window When a Young Maya '''Hart was walking around on a Greenwich Village outing with her parents, trying to ignore their constant bickering causes her to notice a sweet voice singing from an interesting looking window above her. Eager to get away from her parents endless arguing, Maya decides to climb the fire escape to discover the source of the singing. Having reached the window, a curious Maya discovers a brown-haired girl, roughly her own age, sitting by herself. Boldly stepping inside the Bay Window of the room, Maya hops down to sit next to the girl. The girl asks if she is a stranger which Maya confirms. The girl then attempts to scream, but Maya covers her mouth and claims that she is running away from home, but was drawn to the decor of the window and the singing she heard, which she likes more than yelling. The other little girl asks who was yelling, and Maya confesses it was her parents, whom never seem to stop. After looking around Maya asks the other girl what she does there. The girl answers that she sits in her window hoping that someone will come and sit with her, and the girl asks Maya if she is that "someone." Instead of replying, Maya asks the other her name, and learns it is Riley Matthews. Maya introduces herself by her full name. Now that they are no longer strangers, Riley asks if they are now friends forever. After Maya agrees, her new acquaintance states she is now dubbing her "Peaches." The girls then banter over which will be the "bad girl," with Maya ultimately claiming the title. A voice then comes over the nearby baby monitor in the room. Pulling the first of what would be many pranks on Riley's father, Maya mimics Riley to fool him. A guilty Riley instantly wants to fess up, but Maya stops her, noting that she will be good for Riley. In response, Riley promises she will sprinkle Maya with goodness. The girls then, make the wish that they will be together forever. On Halloween, as a princess garbed Riley stubbornly disregards Maya's repeated directions to "Wift your head," while bobbing for apples, a boy dressed as Dracula, greets them by calling out, "Ladies." He then asks Maya, wearing a Ninja suit made from a garbage bag, what is wrong with her friend splashing in the bowl. The boy pulls Riley out, and the grateful princess after questioning the point of the game, decides to reward her rescuer with apples, and promptly dips her head in the water again. The newcomer pulls her head out once more, and Riley declares that she is not a smart person. In response, the boy reasons that is why the girls need a friend like him, and promises to love both of them the same. Maya asks him for his name, and the boy cover his head, and asks that they don't laugh when he says his name. Riley agrees, but Maya laughs when the boy admits his name is "Farkle." Maya then asks for his last name, whereupon Farkle covers his head again, and says he doesn't want to tell them. Riley then asks why Dracula is wearing a turtleneck. Farkle explains that he fears being bitten by a vampire. After Riley points out that he is a vampire, Farkle proclaims that his mind is very fancy, and urges that Maya and Riley feel free to use him as they see fit. On one of the worst days of her life, Maya seeks solace with Riley, yet her visits coincides with a very momentous day for the Matthews family--the impending birth of its newest member. As Maya and Riley sit together on the living room couch, Riley questions why the family needs a new child. Her father is too preoccupied trying to locate his pregnant wife to answer her.. A car horn reveals that Riley's mother is already in the car, and he absently informs the girls that Mrs. Svorski is coming upstairs to watch them, before leaving. Now alone, Riley admits to Maya that she doesn't want to share her parents. However, Maya tells Riley that she is going to be a big sister, and that she is very lucky to have her family. Finally noticing her friend's somber demeanor, Riley asks Maya what's wrong. A saddened Maya finally confesses that she doesn't know where her daddy is. Girl Meets Bear Once, as Maya and Riley were with Barry the Bear in the living room, of the Matthews apartment, their playtime was interrupted by the arrival of Riley's little brother, Auggie. The lonely boy demanded that the pair pay some attention to him. In response, Maya stuck Barry directly into his face, and pointed out that since they had Barry, why should they spend time with him. In an angry snit, little Auggie unexpectedly sinks his teeth savagely into Barry's face, and pulling away, completely severs the bear's face from the rest of his head, much to Riley's horror and dismay. Girl Meets World: Of Terror 3 On the first day of Spring, while seeking to escape her parents constant arguing, Maya Hart searches out the source of an enticing voice, discovering the open Bay Window, and first encounters Riley Matthews. World Meets Girl (clip footage) Trivia * Sometimes she puts the toilet lid on her back and pretends to be a turtle named "Mister Shellington." *Young Maya appears in a fanciful daydream, the "Ballad of Young Lucas," where she playfully berates Lucas while dressed as a western showgirl. *She also appears in an imaginary sequence where the past, present, and future versions of Riley and Maya converged. *During Barry’s disappearance, Maya imagined Barry being with younger versions of Riley and herself, with the pair finally leaving with the vanished Teddy bear in their custody. *Young Maya also appears in a "what might have been" moment, screaming at the closed Bay Window, but Riley is far too distracted playing with Barry to notice. *Maya and Riley once had a third best friend, Kerri Abelson, but they lost touch with her after she moved across the street from her former home. *It would be revealed that Katy Hart applied for a special permit to allow Maya to attend the same elementary school as Riley and Farkle. *Maya attempted an ill-fated trick on her skateboard during Farkle's eighth birthday party--she not only cried, but it left a lasting scar on her head. *Actress Ivy George portrayed "Meaghan" in the episode, "War and Pizza," of ''Kirby Buckets.'' *She and fellow GMW guest star Lindsey Lamer have both appeared in the series ''Sam & Cat.'' '''Adult Maya Girl Meets the Bay Window An Adult Maya arranges to meet her best friend, Riley at their special place, the Bay Window of Riley's room. Maya shares her exciting news, that a Soho gallery will hold a show of her artwork. A supportive Riley is eager to attend--despite the late start time. Maya also reveals that she will become the gallery's artist in residence, and thus she is moving to Soho. The young women realize that they have reached a crossroads in their lives. They promise to see each other as much as possible, and as they vacate the room, they vow to take all their memories with them. Saying farewell to the Bay Window, Maya decides she should leave the way she originally came in--through the window--she and Riley exit the room and climb down the fire escape to start their new lives. Trivia * She is set to have her first art show opening. * She receives an offer to be the resident artist in an art gallery in Soho. *Adult Maya also appears in an imaginary sequence where the past, present, and future versions of Riley and Maya converged. Farkle Minkus 'Young Farkle' Girl Meets the Bay Window As Young Farkle Minkus, dressed as Dracula, attends a Halloween party held at the home of friends of hisJennifer and Stuartparents, he spots two girls by the apple bobbing bowl. Notiicing that the one dressed as a princess (whom he would later discover was named Riley Matthews, and actually the daughter of his parents' friends) he greets the other girl (whom he would later learn was Maya Hart) by stating "Ladies," and then asking what is wrong with her friend. Maya, costumed as a Ninja (actually a garbage bag) can only continue to tell her friend to "Wift your head." Taking matters into his own hands, Farkle pulls Riley out of the bowl, and the drenched girl wonders out loud the purpose of the game. Riley decides to reward Farkle for helping her with apples and dunks her head once more. Noting Maya's comment that her friend is "a lotta work," Farkle lifts Riley out again. At this point Riley confesses that she is not a smart person. Farkle uses that opening to suggest that is the reason why the girls need a friend like him, and he proclaims he will love them both equally. Riley asks what if he marries one of them, but Farkle insists he will love them the same. Maya then asks him for his name, but Farkle retreats and covers his head and requests that they don't laugh when he says his name. Riley states they would never do such a thing, but Maya laughs upon Farkle revealing his name. When Maya asks what his last name is, Farkle covers his head again and states he doesn't what to tell them. Instead, Riley asks why Dracula wears turtlenecks, and Farkle admits that he is afraid of being bitten by vampires. Riley points out that he is a vampire and Farkle proclaims that he has a very fancy mind, and encourages his new female friends to use him in whatever manner they see fit. Trivia *Farkle reveals he is sanguivoriphobic (afraid of vampires) which is why he favored wearing turtlenecks. *He faked all his naps during Kindergarten. *It is not known when Farkle stopped wearing glasses, but he no longer used them upon entering John Quincy Adams Middle School. *After his eighth birthday party, Farkle kept the skateboard Maya broke, and gave it back to her years later during Girl Meets Farkle's Choice. *Young Farkle appears in a fanciful daydream, the "Ballad of Young Lucas," where he sings about Lucas while dressed as a western bank teller. *Actor Michael Wilder clearly stumbles climbing into the Bay Window in that sequence. *Girl Meets the Bay Window was Michael Wilder's first acting credit. Auggie Matthews 'Young Auggie' Girl Meets Bear Young Auggie Matthews encounters his sister and her best friend, Maya, in the living room of his home, playing with Barry the Bear. Feeling neglected and lonely, Auggie demands that the girls pay attention to him. Instead, Maya places Barry directly in Auggie's face, taunting him with the fact that as long as they have Barry, they have no reason to spend time with him. In a fit of childish jealous rage, a defiant Auggie clamps his teeth over Barry's face, and jerking backwards, succeeds in detaching the bear's face entirely off, and spits it across the floor. Trivia *Auggie later admits he was so jealous for Riley's attention, that if Maya hadn't been so strong, he would have bitten Maya's face off as well. *Although he never apologized for defacing Barry, Auggie would always regret what he did. *Actor Ocean Maturo is the younger brother of regular Auggie Matthews actor, August Maturo. *Both Ocean and Rowan's younger sister Carmen Blanchard, have appeared in the television series American Horror Story. *The Maturo brothers share the same birthdate, August 28th. *Disney Channel Characters Played By Real Life Siblings: ** Sonny Monroe (Sonny With a Chance) Demi Lovato & Madison De la Garza ** Jasmine Kang (I Didn't Do It) Piper & Saylor Curda ** Barry Eisenberg (Best Friends Whenever) Gus & Ernie Kamp ** Auggie Matthews {Girl Meets World) August & Ocean Maturo Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Riley Matthews Category:Maya Hart Category:Farkle Minkus Category:Auggie Matthews